Neuroelectric responses (EEGs, CNVs and EPs) will be used to study complementary hemispheric specialization in the human brain, with special emphasis on the relationships between neuroelectric asymmetries and the quality of overt performance. Ss will be tested in verbal and nonverbal target detection tasks, a complex visuomotor coordination task, and a visuospatial matching task. Oscillatory EEG data will be assessed with Fourier analysis, and event related potentials by averaging procedures and factor analysis. Interrelationships between EEG asymmetry and event related potentials will be studied. Experimental variables will include the hand used in responding, the sex of Ss, task difficulty, verbal and nonverbal tasks, academic/occupational characteristics of Ss and electrode placements.